xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Grey
LT. Adrian Grey (September 4, 1942 - 1990) was a mutant with telepathic and cryokinetic abilities. He was a Lieutenant in the LAPD's Homicide department, as well as a Master Assassin of the Assassin Order. He is the past life of Zacha Summers. Adrian is a member of the Grey family. 'History' Early Years Assassin Order Joining the LAPD Death 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Adrian was an Alpha-level mutant. Telepathy: Adrian was an extremly powerful telepath, and could manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers included: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He could manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He could mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He could extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He could create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which were not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He could manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He could control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He could alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He could induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He could erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' He could also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person's brain. *''Mind Link:'' The ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He could project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he could travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he could mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He could communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He could sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Cryokinesis: Adrian could reduce the kinetic energy of atoms meaning he effectively made things colder. He was capable of generating and sending forth various freezing effects. He also had the ability to transform moisture/water into varying forms of ice and control, manipulate and move it as he wished. Adrian was limited to the moisture available in his vicinity to create ice. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Legacy' 'Equipment' Weapons Hidden Blade: The iconic weapon of the Assassins, the Hidden Blade is a weapon used for both stealth assassinations and regular combat. It is their most versatile weapon, with multiple upgrades and forms of use. It consists of a retractable blade, usually in conjunction with a bracer, which can be discretely extended or retracted; making it a valuable tool for assassinations. Gun: 'Transportations' 'Notes' *His astrological sign is Virgo, and he was born in the Year of the Horse. Category:Assassin Order members Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Past Lives Category:Grey family Category:Telepaths Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1942 Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Cryokinetics Category:Deceased Characters Category:Virgo (sign) Category:American Assassins